A New Begining
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Alice was just 5 when she was taken in by Dr Daniel McKinley. Now she is 16, things will change when he and his wife are in an explosion. This is made possible by my amazing beta, MissAliceWhitlock Thankyou so much please review xxx
1. Preface

Preface.

The Cullen House was buzzing with six of the seven current residents hurrying to clean the place top to bottom. The Cullen's were well-known for their work of forstering children and teenagers. There was Esme the loving, caring mother who worked in drawing up blueprints for new buildings. She didn't need to, but she enjoyed doing something with her time now all the kids were teenagers. Carlisle, her husband, was one of Fork's best doctors. Then there were their five current children. And a sixth about to arrive...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emmett McCarthy had come into care at ten after being in a carcrash with his parents. They, sadly didn't survive and he was taken into the care of his uncle who had been discharged from the marines for being a heavy alcoholic. He continued drinking after Emmett was placed in his care so he had been relieved of Emmett six months later. Where he was then taken into the Cullens care.

The siblings, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Their mother had split from their father when Rose was five and Jasper was three and they had been sent off to boarding school after boarding school. But when the nieghbours found them sleeping in his shed one New Years Eve while a party was going on in their own house, he called the authorities. Rose had been nine at the time. Carlisle had been working in their hometown at the time and was asked to check them over, he fell in love with them instantly. They were taken into his care shortly after.

Edward Mason was found playing his guitar for money in the streets as a thirteen year old. He confessed to running away and refused to tell them where from. All they knew was his name and he hadn't been reported missing. They advertised him as a found child across America and somebody came forward. It was his nieghbour who explained his mother had been found hanging from the balcony in their appartment and his father had left before he was born. He was taken into foster care and a collueage of Carlisle had told him what had happened. He decided to meet him and see if Esme would consider taking in another child. From there everything had seemed to all into place.

Bella Swan was six when she had been brought into care. Her mother had left her in her dad's care and just disappeared when Bella had been two, but when he had been investigating a case he was pushed into the river rapids, hit his head and drowned. She was now 16 and the youngest behind Edward who at presant was 16. She had a huge crush on him, but he didn't notice her. At least that's what she thought.

The Cullen kids all went to school in Forks. Edward, Jasper and Bella were sophomores in high school. Emmett was in his senior year with Rose. The Cullen's were quite sticking amongst themselves so most everyone else left them alone. That was the way they liked it.

But little did Jasper know, that when Carlisle returned from Florida, his life was going to change forever...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice was the youngest. The one about to arrive. She had been brought into care at age five. Her parents had never been too concerned about what she saw on tv. They made her watch horror films with them as 'family time' and then when she began having nightmares they ignored her pleas for help. She began to loose sleep and was falling asleep in her kindergarten class. She had been scared all of the time and she seemed to have bruises that never seemed to fade in the teachers eyes but whenever she had asked Alice told her she simply fell. She had noticed how she hung back from leaving as much as possible. Then in a school health assembly she had been asked to demonstrate with the guest, Dr. McKinley and collasped on stage. He carried the child off stage and told her teachers she had collasped of exhaustion. He asked about her family. Her family were not well known by the school as she was an only child. He asked about the bruises, but before the teacher could answer, Alice began screaming in her sleep. He and the teacher had calmed her before waking her. They asked her if she wanted to go home, she began shaking violently and crying and they dismissed that thought imeadiatly. He knelt before with his face serious and asked her to tell him why she didn't want to go home. Instead of lying that she enjoyed school, which she didn't have the energy for, she broke down and told him everything. He was the first adult to show her any real concern and she felt she could trust him. The school called the police, with claims of abuse and neglect. They waited till the end of the day to avoid suspicion and confronted her parents. Her teacher telling them the head wanted a word. When they got the the room Alice was no where and they were asked to come down to the station. Alice had refused to part with Daniel. That was when he and his wife decided to become foster parents, as they had not been lucky enough to have any of their own yet. Alice had grown on him and he couldn't bare to see her going from home to home for the rest of her life. He had called Mary to come down to the police station to pick him up and introduced her to Alice.

That had been years ago. Alice was now 16 and orphaned. Her mother had been visiting her father at the clinic where he worked while Alice was at school. Nobody had known about the gas leak in the smoking area and the place blew up.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen had been visiting his dear friend Daniel McKinley when it happened. He was just walking out of the parking lot when it happened. He just acted on instinct in pulling the teenage girl who was running towards it back. He forced her to the ground telling her to stay down while the blast went off and the crouched behind a car...

Alice had been told to meet her parents at her dad's surgery. They had been planning to meet there before they went on vacation. Then she saw the hospital surrounded by a flash of light and then smoke. She ran towards it, but suddenly felt herself being tackled to the floor by a stranger. Then she heard him telling her to be calm and stay back.

"But my parents are in there, we were going on vacation." She sobbed.

"OK, who are your parents?"

"Dr. Daniel McKinley. I'm-"

"Alice? You're Alice, his adopted daughter?"

"How did you know?" She sniffed.

"Me and your father have always been close friends. I was just leaving. Don't worry, everything will be OK." He attempted to put a hand on her shoulder for comfort but she flinched away from his touch. She shivered and he noticed she was clad in hot pants and t-shirt. Which was not very good considering the weather had quickly changed to cold. He shrugged out of his coat and instructed her to put it on as the police rounded up witnesses who had family or friends in the explosion. Carlisle asked the police if they could come down when Alice was more approprietly dressed. They agreed.

Once she was at the police station she gave her statement along with Carlisle. They were told she would have to be found a new foster home. Alice was distraught. Carlisle had a solution. He had a word with her social worker.

"My wife and I we foster children of all ages. We would be more than happy to take Alice in. She's the adopted daughter of an old and dear friend. Please let me do this for him."

She said she would have to consult her files when she recagnised him. She had placed Emmett with him and Esme when he was 12.

"Well, I'm sure we can get this sorted, but at 16 Alice does have a say in this."

"Ofcourse. I just don't want her to go to strangers. We have met her, but she was too young to remember."

"Well, I will have to make a call and get her placed asap."

"Thank you Lisa."

"No problem Dr. Cullen."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlisle waited for Lisa to be finished on the phone. She came back with a smile. "They looked up your file, it was an imeadiate yes. All we need now is for Alice to be in on it. So I'll go talk to her and be back in a moment."

She went into the other room where Alice was crying softly.

"Alice, honey, I know what happened is really bad, but you're 16, I can't let you move in on your own so soon. Carlisle and his wife have fostered children before. They have a good record, he's offered to take you in. But I need your agreement. He's a good man. A doctor like your father. What do you say?" Tearfully Alice nodded. "OK, I'll go get the paperwork. He'll stay with you at the house tonight, then I'll come by tomorrow with the paperwork and we'll fly drive back to Forks, Washington where he lives and this can be over with, ok?"

"OK, thanks Lisa."

"It's OK." She hugged Alice and gave her a tissue. "Come on, he'll take you to get his things from his hotel and then back home. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Lisa."

"Night Alice."

The ride to the hotel and the house were spent in silence. Alice wasn't in a talking mood and Carlisle felt similar, they had both lost a dear friend and family member today. She let them in. It was five pm and Alice hadn't eaten all day. She showed him to the guest room.

"You can stay here tonight. I'm gonna make something to eat. You want anything?"

"I don't mind. I was thinking that I could order a pizza. My treat?"

Alice's lips twitched at the corners. "OK. I'll call, there's one down the street. I can walk." She offered.

"How 'bout I come too. We both could use some fresh air."

The walk was uncomfortable and silent. When they got back in she got out plates and a soda for herself but he stopped her. "How come I can't have a soda?"

"Trust me. You've been through a lot today. I don't normally promote drinking, but I think you might need one to calm your nerves. OK?"

"Um, dad had the last of it last night, we weren't meant to be here tonight."

Carlisle smiled. "I'll be two minutes." He told her.

He went out the door to the garage and came back with two cans in his hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I've known your dad since college. I know exactly where he keeps his beer. Years of practise, in this house actually."

"You've known my dad since college?"

"Well high school actually. We were the two star players on the football team, baseball team and swim team. All the girls were all over us, but we only had eyes for the women we married." He showed her a photo from his wallet of the four of them on their joint wedding.

"Oh my god, you've barely aged." She whispered. "Niether of you have."

"MmHmm. Well, nobody can really tell." He looked at his watch. "I think it's time for bed. It's late and we're leaving tomorrow night. We can sort thinkgs out in the morning. Good night Alice."

"Good night Carlisle."

Alice couldn't sleep. She was tired, she'd had a long day but for some godforsaken reason she just couldn't shut her eyes. Giving up she made her way to the joint en suit she shared with her parents. In the mirror she saw their bedroom door had been left slightly open. Slowly, she walked into her parents room. She had so many happy memories in here that she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She storked the satin covers of the bed and slowly sat on the edge lifting the corner. Slowly, she shifted so she was laying down and felt her eyelids drooping. It smelt like her parents, and it was comforting.

Carlisle was on the phone to Esme.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier... But I was at the station... I know that could have been me... Esme, calm down. Please, just listen. Daniel and Mary were inside."

_"Carlisle, honey I'm so sorry."_

"I know. They found the bodies and pronounced them dead. But their daughter was just coming to visit them and she saw the whole thing. They were about to go on vacation., Esme, she's 16. Remember Lisa who helped us get Emmett? She was her socialworker. I kind of offered for us to take her in."

He waited for the reply. _"Oh, honey, do you really think we can handle six teenagers?"_

"I know we can Esme. Please. I can't let Daniel down. We always said that if anything happened we'd look after the other's family. Please."

_"Alright."_

"Thank you Esme, so much. You're going to love her. I promise you. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

_"I love you too Carlise."_ He hung up smiling. Knowing Esme would love Alice like she did the others.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice sat in the passenger seat of Carisle's car. Her things were evenly shared beween the back seat, and boot of his and Lisa's cars. She was nervous. Her headphones were in but he knew there was no music playing. Looking after foster children had given both he and Esme finely toned senses. He felt really sad for her. She had lost her parents. And now she was moving in with a family of total strangers. Not to mention she was only 16.

Her eyes widened as they pulled up outside the Cullen house. It was big. No, not big, huge! Modern, it had glass windows and oh my god the trees were huge. And climbable by the looks of things. Maybe they'd let her put a rope swing up? Or a tire swing? She'd have to ask later. He pulled into the garage. The place was like a car workshop. Maybe if she asked they'd let her bring her car up. She got it for her sweet sixteen. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. Carlisle saw her face and smiled.

"I saw your car back at the house. I can have it brought up here if you want?" He offerd.

"Really?"

"Ye'. All the other's have their own cars. Why should you be any different? I'll make a call after you've met everyone."

"OHMIGOD! Thank you Carlisle!" She exclaimed hugged him tightly.

"No problem. And remember, if you ever need any help, or advise or anything, don't be afraid to ask. OK?"

"Alright. Thankyou so much." She told him swinging one of her bags over her shoulder.

"It's quite alright, now, lets go meet everybody."

As they stepped into the house, Alice looked in awe at all of the antiques around the house. It truely was beautiful. Carlisle told her to put her bags down and meet everyone.

The other's were scattered around the kitchen doing various things. Esme, Edward and Bella were emptying the dishwasher, Rosalie and Emmett were washing some pans, (well they were actually having a water fight) and Jasper was taking the trash out the back door. Alice watched as they worked together as a family. But there was just something off about how some of them were watching eachother. It was kinda creepy. But it didn't really matter.

When the blonde boy returned Carlisle greeted his family.

"Everyone, this is Alice. Alice, this is my wife Esme."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Alice said shaking her hand.

"You too honey," Esme replied.

"Emmett. Rosalie. Edward. Bella. And Jasper." Alice looked at Jasper. He looked like one of those dark boys, that were really quiet but when they spoke they did more then just scratch the surface. They were deep. Tortured souls. His hair was blonde, not bleach blonde, but sandy and swept across his forhead and eyes. He looked up at her from leaning on the island in the center of the kitchen and his stare made her shift uncomfortably for staring. He had some kind of effect. Like he could change the mood of a room in an instant. Oh and he was hot. No hot was the wrong word, this guy was gorgous!

Dismissing that thought with a shake of her head, Alice said 'hi' to them and they told them a little bit about themselves. As she suspected, four of them were more than foster siblings.

"I'm Rosalie. Can I ask, what you drive?"

"Um, yellow, porshe 911."

"Wow, um, you think I could maybe take a look at it sometime?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

"I'm Emmett. An' I play baseball, basketball, football, you name it, I probably play it."

"I love baseball. Does the school have a girls team?"

"Mixed, we could use a better pitcher."

"That's what I play. You think I got a shot?"

"'Course. New coach fires whole team at beginging of each season so you have to re-try out for it."

"When's try-outs?"

"This Saturday if you're up for it?"

"Count me in" he high-fived her. Alice was sure she'd like it here.

"I'm Edward, and I can basically play any instrument you put infront of me."

"Really? Any?"

"Any." He confirmed looking into her eyes.

"I'm Bella. An' I am the least girly girl in Forks."

"I'm sure I can change that." Alice let out a laugh, getting a giggle from the others. "Well, I can try."

Finally the blonde boy stood by himself. "I'm Jasper. Rose's little brother."

"You play?"

"A little."

"Little? Don't make me laugh Jas'" Emmett put in. "He's only _the best _hitter on our team."

"He's exaggerating. I'm not that great."

"Well, I'll just have to wait 'til try-outs and see for myself then, won't I?"

"Yes, you will," he told her flirtily stepping foreward. "Can I help you with your bags?"

"Um, sure, why not? Could you show me to my room in the process?"

"I think I can." He laughed nervously and went to pick up her bags, slinging them over her shoulder. Lisa had taken Carlisle and Esme into the other room to sign the required papers.

"This is your room. I'm right next door if you need anything." Jasper told her as she admired the simplicity of the bedroom. She stepped out onto the balcony.

"Wow, this view is amazing!" She almost yelled. She spotted a pile of planks of wood. "Hey, Jas?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you think Carlisle would let me have some of that wood? I kinda have one weakness, and that's I love swings, more than anything."

"I'm sure he would. Maybe we could do it together?" He offered bashfully.

"Ye', that'd be great."

"Great, then I'll leave you to, um, settle in." He made to leave.

"Wait, um, you don't suppose you could... I mean if you're not busy, you could, maybe show me around?"

"Sure." He said flashing a thousand watt smile. "I'd love too."

"Thanks, um, you can stick aroun', if you, wanted to?"

"Alright. Yeah. Oh, by the way, seceret 'bout this room." He closed the door and opened the closet.

"Um, what is it?"

"Pull the handle," she pulled the handle and a door opened. "It isn't exactly Narnia, but it's my room. You ever need me, just knock. K?"

"OK," Alice let out a girlish giggle, making Jasper smile.

"Come on, you tell me where to put it, I'll put it there."

"Sounds like a plan."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After helping Alice unpack, Jasper said he would show her around the town if the adults were done downstairs. Esme and Carlisle watched them from the window. Her arms crossed infront of her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's finally happened." She whispered as Jasper held the passenger door open for Alice to get in.

"What has?" He asked as if totally oblivious.

"Jasper has a crush." She told him elbowing him playfully. "And so does Alice."

"Oh, that finally happened." He smirked kissing his wife on the cheek. "I should get to work. I'll be home by five. Then, if the weather is right, we'll take the kids to play baseball on the field."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Jasper pulled into a diner carpark and slid across the hood to open her door.

"Show off." She acused playfully.

"I'm hurt Alice!" He mocked, clutching his heart. She slapped his arm playfully. "Alright, so that is basically Forks. Now I will warn you, we're not the 'favorites' in the school, so, we try to keep a low profile. Ever since the others went public with their relationships we get some shit thrown at us. Not literilly, but y'know."

"So the others are together?"

"Ye'. Emmett and my sister, and Edward and Bella. Carlisle and Esme don't really mind. They support it infact. But some teachers complained that they were allowing incest until it went public that we were all adopted. It wasn't really their fault the neighbours asumed, we just moved up here about five years ago. Being adopted isn't something we advertise."

"Totally."

"So, Alice McKinley, tell be about you."

"There isn't much to tell. Well, I've been with my old carers for ten years, he took me in when I was six and I collasped onstage while helping him in an asembly. My parents went to jail for neglect. They made me lose sleep by making me watch horror movies that gave me nightmares, so I couldn't sleep. Anyway, what about you?"

"What about me?" He asked ordering them a cafe mocha each.

"Tell me about you, you know about me. Only fair."

"Well, me and Rose are siblings. Our mother sent us to boarding school, and one christmas when we were home, visiting, she kicked us out for the night while she had a party on newyears. Our neighbour had left his shed open. We didn't know why, we just went in as it was warmer than freezing in the snow. We soon realised why it was unlocked. When he came out to get some more beer for his own party. He let us stay there that night, called the poice in the morning. We went to Carlisle and Esme the following weekend. Been here ever since, it's really hard to get siblings adopted together, so they just left us here." They were now walking along the beach.

"Wow, I mean, not about, um, OK, sorry. Um, are you gonna try out this weekend?"

"Probably. How come?"

"I don't know, guess it'll be fun to know somebody. How old are you, like what year?"

"I'm in my Sophmore year, like Bella and Edward."

"Me too. Least I'll know some one."

"Yeah, I guess. You wanna go home now? You look kinda cold." She then realised she hadn't worn her jacket and shiverd.

"Um, yeah, sure." She wrapped her arms around herself.

They started walking back to the car. "Here." He pulled a large hoodie out of the boot. "Wear this, I always leave one in, just incase."

"Thanks, but, won't you get cold?" She asked as he was only wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans.

"I'll be fine. I can drive fast." He flashed her a grin and opened her door.

Alice pulled it over her body, it fell to her mid-thigh. And it smelt like Jasper. It was heavenly and she pulled it tighter into her. He smiled seceretly to himself, she looked really cute in his hoodie. When they got home she went to take it off. "Don't," she paused, looking at him confused. "Keep it for a while, it looks kinda cute on you." He mumbled awkwardly. She blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Thanks." She whispered giggling.

Esme greeted them in the kitchen, she was cooking their dinner.

"Hey you t-" She stopped short at the sight of Alice in Jasper's favourite hoodie. "Two. Dinner's almost ready, Carlisle is gonna be home soon, and he said if the weather is good we're gonna head up to the field. Also, he called and said for Alice to check the garage." Alice's face began to glow.

"Thank you soo much!" She nearly squealed hugging Esme and running to the downstairs garage and hugging her Porshe 911. "My baby. You're here!" Jasper watched her from the stairs, perching on the top. Discreetly he snapped a photo. Alice opened the boot. It was still there. Carefully, she lifted her most prized possession out of it. Her rare, signed by the Boston Red Sox, glove, ball and bat 1995, the year she was born. The McKinley's had given it to her on her 13th birthday after the middle-school team had won the school leagues. She treasured it.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Cullen family was split between two off-road jeeps. The ride was bumpy and Alice had to hold on, while the others just sat there. Jasper sat beside her and she shot him a questioning look. "I'm just used to it I guess. Don't worry it's worth it."

At the field, Emmett and Edward raced to set the bases and Carlilse set the teams. It would be Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper against Alice, Edward, Emmett and Esme and Bella umpired and took score. The boys both played deep field and Alice took the pitching mound. Rosalie was up first. The whole family was amazed by her pitch that Rose got her first strike. When she pitched, Alice brought her leg all the way up to the side of her head to gain power. Rose hit the second pitch which, unfortunatly flew directly into Emmett's hands. Slightly pissed off, she moaned, as Emmett cheered. Realising he had irritated her he called, "Babe, chill, it's just a game."

Carlisle was next, doing a practice swing before Alice pitched for him. It went directly center field and both boys ran to catch him out, but ran into eachother in the process, allowing Carlisle to score a run for them. Jasper was up next. He smiled as Alice threw him a curveball and he hit it so hard it went flying past the boys and into the edge of the edge of the woods. Meaning if he wanted to, he could have walked and still got a home-run.

After about twenty minutes they swapped over with Jasper's team on 3 runs due to Alice's pitching. They got a lot of outs!

By the end of the game, it was Alice's team:12 to Jasper's team:9.

By the time they had returned to the house Alice collasped onto her bed. That was one first day! But then Alice's world came crashing back to her and tears stung her eyes as she remembered her parents. It had been broadcast that there would be a memorial service two weeks from today. But Alice was afraid to ask permission to go. She didn't want to seem desperate to get away. The service was on the Sunday night and school wasn't due to start for three more weeks, so it wasn't exactly a school day. She decided that she would ask soon. She could stay in the house overnight, and come back on the Monday. Yeah, maybe they would let her go.

As Jasper lay awake, he thought about Alice. He couldn't help it. She was cute, funny and she had the most adorable haircut that made her look like a michievous pixie, when she smiled. He began to hear muffled groans of protest. He frowned as they grew louder. The only other room on this level of the house was Alice's. Alice! Quietly, he padded over to the door and opened it. Stepping into her room he saw her tossing and turning acompanied by moans and small cries. He tried to calm her.

"Alice," no response, "Alice." Gently he shook her by the shoulder. "Alice, wake up." He was speaking in no more than a whisper. Taking him by surprise her eyes flew open and they both let out a quiet scream. "Shh, Alice, it's me, Jasper, calm down." He tried. He enveloped her in his arms and let her cry, soaking his shirt with salty tears. With his shirt he dried her tears and lifted her into his lap. "You wanna tell me what happened?" She nodded into his chest. "Ok, just take it easy. In your own time."

Through sobs, Alice told him about her nightmare, eventually falling asleep, securing her arms around his neck. He couldn't get away if he tried without waking her. Shifting himself he covered them both with the duvet and listened to her breathing.

By the time breakfast was ready, there was no sign of either of them. Esme went to Jasper's room first but found it empty. Asuming he'd gone for a jog like he did most mornings she went to wake Alice. She gasped quietly when she saw them. She hadn't expected this so soon. Then she saw Jasper was awake and had seen her. Panick on his face.

'It isn't what it looks like. I'll explain later. I promise' he mouthed. She nodded and closed the door. Pretending she hadn't seen them she knocked loudly and called for Alice to wake up. Repeating it on Jasper's giving the impression she didn't know.

After breakfast Alice went to wash her hair and Esme questioned Jasper.

"Mom, I swear, it isn't what you think."

"Then what is it? I don't know what to think right now." He couldn't tell whether she was just angry or pissed off. He suspected both.

"She was having a nightmare. I went in, woke her gently and then she wouldn't let go. I swear nothing happened. Where were you anyway. Normally you hear us do the slightest movement?"

"Carlisle took me out for a meal. We told Emmett to tell you."

"He didn't."

"And he's gonna get it. But I trust you Jasper."

"Thanks. I'm gonna get ready try-outs are today. I'm driving."

"OK, when're you going?"

"'Bout noon."

"OK."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The school field had around fifthteen students and the baseball coach. He told them to warm up by jogging around the field. He eyed the students, seeing if there was any fresh meat. The same old students. Then he saw another kid running ahead with the three Cullens also trying out. A girl. Well, she was fast, that was a good sign. He'd just need to see. Once warmed up he told the to stand on the line. The he split them depending on what field possition they played in. The new girl had decided to try-out for the pitcher. She couldn't be any worse than the others. The one they had last year could only just get the distance on his pitch. Well, it would have to be the same test as last year. If they could get him out they had a shot. Last year's pitcher got him out as well as Alice. But they were the only two. He had to admit, this girl had style. Like when she pitched, she swung her leg up past her head like a ballerina.

Now they had to pitch for the rest of the team and then he would decide on the final team this year.

Considering Alice got most outs, she was chosen for pitcher. Jimmy, last years, was not happy, but he didn't let it show. They would be practicing every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school. And in the holidays as their first match was the first Tuesday back.

After being told who was on the team practice was over and the four of them returned to the house. Celebrating. By the time they were all showered and changed it was raining lightly. Rose knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in."

"Hey Al. Wondered if we could take a look at your car. Carlisle said the guy who brought it down had a little trouble."

"Yeah, that would be great, I was having a little trouble with the gears. You think you could fix it?"

"If I have all the stuff. I could build my own car with half the stuff in that garage."

"Awsome. Give me a sec to get a jacket." She put on Jasper's hoodie. If Rose noticed she didn't say anything. In the garage Rosalie checked the gears. "Do you know what the problem is?"

"Mmhmm. They're stiff. They need a little oil. Then they should be fine."

"Thanks. Much better than paying some mechanic like $60."

"I know, I always like cars. All the girls at my first boarding school were playing with dolls, I was playing racing cars."

"Wow."

"The boys weren't too happy and the teacher was always saying 'little girls play with dolls' but I didn't listen. One time I supposedly told her to 'fuck off'."

"What did she do?"

"Well she sent me and my 'colourful language' to the princapals office'. They called my mom, she was in hysterical laughter."

"Wow. I don't remember that much about by birth parents. But I do remember I was given contact twice a week. Then they canceled the whole thing. Said they didn't want anything to do with me. I was seven and they said it to my face."

"Oh, Alice. I'm sorry." The two girls hugged eachother.

"It's OK I guess. But Rose, that really happened to you and Jasper?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh God. You were younger then I was."

"Least we're OK now, huh?"

"Yeah. We're fine now."

"Girls, dinner's almost ready." Esme called from the door.

"Coming." They shouted.

After the pizza Emmett put the baseball game on the big screen. Rose joined him and Carlisle as did Jasper and Esme once she and Alice had cleaned the dishes. Edward and Bella went to see a movie. Alice went upstairs alone. Jasper got up and whispered to Esme to tell him the score later and followed her up. She was stood at the large windows, watching the rain fall. He leant in the doorframe.

"What's wrong?" He asked making her jump.

"Nothing." She said composing herself.

"Then why don't I believe you?" He stayed in the doorway. Waiting for an invitation in.

"Can I trust you?"

"'Course you can."

She sighed. "Well you'd better come in then." He sat beside her on the bed. "My boyfriend just found out my parents were in the explosion. He just texted me after dinner. He dumped me. Said he couldn't handle a girl with baggage." Just hearing that sentance made Jasper's blood boil as Alice began to cry.

"Oh, Al. I'm sorry. Come're." He put an arm around her shoulder. Seceretly he was relieved she was single, but hid it well.

"Why are all guys jerks?" She cried.

"Oh, Alice, don't say that. I'm not a jerk. Emmett- well, Emmett kinda depends." He heard her laugh a little. "Edward, kinda depends on the mood he's in. Not all guys are jerks. Just most of them."

"I guess. I'm sorry Jasper. You could be out, having fun or-or watching the game. But you're babysitting me. I don't deserve your help."

"Yes, Alice, you do. You're worth it."

"No I'm not, you could be out, with your girlfriend or your friends or- anything." He held her shoulders and made her look him in the eye.

"Alice, I don't have a girlfriend. And I'd rather hang with you than my friends any day. You are worth it." She sniffed.

"Thanks Jas. You're a really good person."

"It's 'K Al. Get some sleep. If you need me, just come through the door. OK?" She nodded.

"Night Jasper."

He smiled, "Good night Alice."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next one and a half weeks Alice settled, learnt her way around, played for the school team and bonded with her new family. It was nearly the day of the memorial and Alice was still putting off asking permission to go. After getting to know her 'parents' she decided Carlisle was most-likely to say yes. She went to his office and knocked.

"Come in." He called from his computer. He looked up as she entered the room. "Ah, Alice, what can I do for you?"

"Well, this weekend, there's a service for the victims of the explosion, I was wondering if I could go?" He thought for a minute.

"I don't see why not, but Alice, you're 16, you can't go alone. And where would you stay? You've left it very late."

"Well, I was going to stay at the house, I could drive up there but I would have to ask one of the other's if I can't go alone."

"Sounds like a plan. Alright, I don't see why you shouldn't be able to go. Tell me who will accompany you by tonight and you may leave tomorrow and spend some time with your friends when you arrive." He smiled and she jumped up and hugged him.

"Thankyou Carlisle."

"You're welcome Alice." She left his office, now she was stuck. She had to find somebody to go. Well Bella had flu, so she was out of the question and Edward refused to leave her side. She would ask Rose.

"Um, hey Rose?"

"Yeah?" She said from under the jeep. Emmett sat on the side.

"I was wondering what are you doing this weekend?"

"Me and Emmett are heading to a Baseball convention in LA. Sorry hun."

"It's OK."

"How come?"

"Carlisle said I could go to the service back home if I could get someone to go with me."

"You should ask Jasper. He doesn't have plans I know of. I think he'd like to go."

"Really Rose? Jasper? Why?"

"What's wrong? Don't you like him?"

"Well I do, but that's the problem. Whenever I'm with him, I get nervous, like I wanna be more than friends, or foster siblings."

"Aww, Ali has a crush on Jasper."

"Shut up Emmett." Both Alice and Rosalie yelled. Emmett just smirked.

"Alice, don't be scared, he likes you too. Trust me, I know."

"How?"

"It's obvious. He really likes you."

"You really think he'll come?"

"I know he will."

"Thanks Rose."

"Welcome Ali."

Alice went to find Jasper. But couldn't.

"Esme, have you seen Jasper?"

"He said he was building something out back."

"Thanks."

Alice stopped at the top of the stairs. Then Jasper saw her and smiled. "Thought you'd like it. Wanna help?"

"Yeah." She laughed as he put a hat on her pixie perfect hair. Half an hour later, it was nearly finished.

"You wanna try it out?" He asked her.

"I'd love to." She sat and he pushed her gently on their swing and she giggled like a school girl. "Listen, there's something I wanna ask you."

"What would that be?"

"Carlisle said I can go, but, I need somebody to go with me. Would you go with me like tommorrow? Sorry it's such short notice, but..." She asked shyly after she explained to Jasper about the memorial service she wanted to go to for her parents.

"Yeah. I'd love too."

Their faces were inches away from eachother. He was holding the swing still, pressing her back to his chest. Suddenly it was too much for Alice who lifted her feet and swung away from Jasper. Mentally kicking herself as she did.

"Um, I should go pack, before dinner." She said aquardly.

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you later." He said turning red.

The next morning Alice threw her bags in the boot of her car. Jasper was just packing his laptop and coming down with his.

"See you Tuesday." Alice called pulling her car out of the garage and speeding down the driveway.

They arrived in no time thanks to Alice's driving. They'd hit the highway gunning at 70 with the windows down and stereo pounding.

"Feels good to be back." She said opening the door.

"Come on, you can use the guest room. I changed the sheets before I left."

"Thanks." He looked over the garden.

"Hot tub and swimming pool?"

"What? We threw the best parties in town."

"No parties this weekend though."

"Pretty much. Maybe next school vaccation we could come up here and throw a halloween party."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Mmm. What do you wanna do tonight? It's Thursday, so there aren't many teen clubs open. But I do have these." She held up two tickets.

"School football season starts early between our schools mini league. You wanna go?"

"Sure, why not."

"It starts in like, half an hour, we have twenty minutes to get ready. Shower's through there. Meetcha downstairs."

"Right back at ya."

Alice looked in the mirror, normally she'd be getting picked up by Jamie. She sighed blasting her hair with the dryer. Soon it was back to her pixie do and she aplied her make-up. Her outfit was simple. Dark jeans, white blouse, denim waistcoat and school jacket. She took a deep breath, Jamie would be playing tonight. 'No' she thought, she was through with him. She needed to forget about him. She was ready. She and Jasper sped to the game and went inside. Alice showed Jasper around the school before the game began.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alice had shown Jasper around and they had bought drinks. Then a high, squeaky voice called her name. "Alice" She cringed at the pitch.

She put on a fake smile and turned to hug the girl.

"Victoria, it's been ages. How was your vaccation?"

"It was a blast, daddy let James come and they acctually bonded. Oh, Ally, I'm so sorry about your parents. And about Jamie."

"It's OK, I've moved in with an old friend of my dad's. And I'm over Jamie."

"Oh, Ally, it won't be the same without you as head cheerleader. Why don't you take over, just this last time? Please." The girl begged.

"Oh, I-I-I could never leave Jasper to sit on his own."

"Oh, don't be silly Ally, he could sit down on the benches with us. Please, Ally, please?"

"Oh I don't know."

"Come on. I'm sure this hottie would wanna see you in the uniform." She looked at Jasper. He didn't know whether he was meant to speak or just nod.

"It's up to Alice." Alice sighed.

"Come on Ally. This is your last chance to be apart of our squad."

"OK, OK, do you still have my uniform from the last time we practiced at yours?"

"Yep, it's in my car. Come on." Alice told Jasper to watch for people passing while she got changed in the car. He couldn't help but peek at the mirrors.

"I saw that." She whispered as they went inside. Jasper was unable to take his eyes off her. Her uniform hugged her in all the right places and the skirt was short. _Really _short. "Stay here." She told him while she went to do her warm ups. He watched as the other cheerleaders swarmed over Alice andshe talked them through the cheers. Maybe he could convince her to try-out for their school squad. The coach caught him not in the stands and demanded to know who he was. Alice jogged over.

"Coach, he's with me. He doesn't know his way around, so I didn't want him in the stands. I'm here for the memorial this weekend, and I needed somebody to come."

"McKinley, good to see ya. Well if he's with you, I supose I'll let it slide."

"Thanks coach." She turned to Jasper, "you OK?" She leant against the wall flirtily.

"I'm fine, can I ask why you're suddenly being flirty?"

"Jamie is watching us, the quarter-back, sorry, but can you at least act flirty with me. Sorry to spring this on you."

"Well, I don't mind, but maybe we should make it believable." Before she could react his lips were on hers. They were soft, and she felt like a thousand butterfly's were in her stomach. The tip of his tounge ran along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth giving him access. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and his lands rested on her waist. Slowly he pulled back from her and tapped her nose gently with the tip of his finger. "Think he bought it?"

She giggled, nodding and pecked his cheek. "See ya at half time."

"You too."

Jamie watched the whole interaction and his blood began to boil. James, his best friend clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready for this?"

"You bet dude."

"OK, what's wrong dude?"

"She already got a new boyfriend, this doesn't happen when I dump a gir! She's meant to mourn for a while then beg me back."

"Dude, he's her rebound guy. She probably paid him to kiss her and even show up."

"Yeah, you're right man, come on, let's win this game!"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile the cheerleaders were now questioning Alice about Jasper.

"Oh Ally, where'd you find him?"

"He was a kid at the new placement I'm at."

"So like a brother?"

"No, no, well kinda, but y'know, we aren't related, so we're not doing anything wrong."

"Oh yeah, well let me tell ya Ally, you hold on to him, or somebody's gonna steal him away from you."

"Like Victoria." The girls burst out laughing.

Jasper watched the game but all he could think about was Alice. She was smart, hot, nice and an amazing kisser. OK that sounded a bit shallow but she was amazing. In every way.

At the end of the game their team had won. Alice had run up to Jasper and kissed him fiercly. Again Jamie had to fight the urge to kill Jasper there and then for touching his girl. Alice drove them home, gladly out of the uniform. The squad had made her keep it so she could remember them. It was late, but niether of them had eaten all day. She went to start some pasta.

"Wait, let me do it."

"Jas, I don't know."

"Please, you've done everything today. Let me cook for you."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'm gonna take a shower. I won't be long."

When Alice returned from the shower, Jasper had set the table and finished the meal. "Oh my god, you did this?"

"Yeah, I did, you deserve a rest from all this. You've been through a lot and brought me, I needed to do something for you."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Niether of them felt sleepy, so they turned on the big screen and they watched a movie. Alice began to nod off but she didn't want to leave Jasper, who's arm was slung cassually over the back of the sofa. Unable to resist sleeping, her eyelids dropped and her head unknowingly rested on Jasper's shoulder. He looked down, and saw her. Smiling he shifted so he didn't wake her and he could carry her upstairs. He was amazed at how light she was. Not that she was fat, but with the muscles it takes to do cheerleading, she was very light.

When he reached her room he pulled back the duvet and layed her down. She woke due to the sudden change in temperature. "Wait, Jasper. Um, could you, um, stay?" She whispered shyly. He hesitated. "Please?" He sighed.

"OK, I supose. Night Alice." He whispered as she snuggled up to him.

"Night Jasper."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Alice and Jasper got dressed and ate breakfast. It was friday. The service wasn't until Sunday night.

"What do you wanna do today? I was thinking spend the day either here, we have disneyland passes or at the beach."

"I think disneyland, it's Friday, so it won't be too busy, and it's not the season for holidays, anymore."

"I know. That sounds good. I'm gonna get changed then we can go when you're ready."

"OK."

Once at the Universal studios park they went through security. There were barely any lines and it was like 11am. They went through all the different sections of the park by 4 and had lunch there. Alice and Jasper were exhausted when they got back to the house. They collasped on her bed and just lay side by side. It only seemed like Alice had blinked when she saw the clock read half-past midnight. She couldn't get back to sleep again so she got up and changed and showered. Jasper woke around an hour later to find Alice had ordered a pizza.

"What pizza joint is open at 1am?"

"Around here, all of them. I ordered you one, it might need heating up a little."

"Thanks. I won't be long."

It was 4 in the morning and they were bored. The sun was already rising and it was warm. Then Alice had an idea. She went upstairs and returned in a bikkini and carried a towel.

"What are you doing?"

"Two words: Hot tub."

Jasper didn't need to be told twice.

The water was warm and soothing as it bubbled over Alice's tense muscles. The cheerleading had really taken it out on her due to her lack of summer training. When Jasper got in he put his arm around Alice.

"Wanna know the worst thing about right now?" He said.

"What?"

"That we're gonna need to talk about what we have. I mean at the game we kissed. Yesterday, we madeout on several rides. And went on the carosel together."

"Mmm, can't we just skip the talk, I like it" she said wrapping her arms around his torso. "Me and you."

"So do I but we need to. Or we won't know where we stand."

"Alright." She sighed and he kissed her temple.

"But we can do that later."

"So, we still have time to do this." She turned to straddle his lap. He suddenly inhaled deeply, he hadn't expected her to do that. He needed more self control. Then she leant in and kissed him full on on the lips. She felt him react by grinding against her, causing her to moan deeply. She broke the kiss desperatly for air and he moved to kiss her neck.

"Stop." She breathed, "we have to stop."

"I know, but I can't. Oh Alice."

"Jasper. Please. We have to, my nieghbours have kids that like to use the trampoline in a morning." Suddenly he stopped and they sprang apart catching their breath. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He laughed and kissed her again. Softer this time. Then the rain began to fall, making them laugh as they ran into the house. They had left their towels in easy reach from the door and wrapped them around themselves. By the time they were in warmer clothes, it was nine in the morning. The rain was slowing, but didn't look like it would stop anytime soon.

"Anything you wanted to do today?" He asked her.

"Well, not really, what about the beach or something, some of the best waves are in this weather."

"You surf?"

"Everyone around here does. My dad taught me when I was little." She felt a pang of sadness. "Do you?"

"No, but I'd like to learn."

"Then let's go. No time to waste weather this perfect."

Once at the beach Alice taught Jasper the basics of surfing. "Ready for the real stuff?"

"No, but I'll give it a go."

Jasper on a surfboard was hillarious from Alice's point of view. He could always get so far and then he could never finish. Also because his hair had taken a beating from the waves it was wild with knots and tangles.

"That won't be pretty to get out." She told him.

"I'm used to it, sometimes me, Emmett and Rose go cliff diving, it's been through worse." When they got home it was still one 1pm.

They watched the tv in silence until he picked up the remote and hit mute. "Maybe we should get this over with."

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"Fraid so Ally." The nickname he'd picked up.

"OK. Where do we start?"

"How 'bout how we feel?"

"OK, how do you feel about me?"

"I think you're a pretty amazing person, you're beautiful, smart, talented, and I think I love you." There was a pause. "Now, how do you feel about me?"

"You have awsome personallity, smart, athletic, talented, everything I love. And I feel the same way. I don't know what it is, but I think it's love. And I love you."

"Then, what do we do now?" He whispered pressing their foreheads together.

"This." She replied closing the gap between their lips. Shifting he lifted her onto his lap and she pushed him so he was laying on the sofa. Her hands moved underneath his shirt, running her hands across his abs. They wouldn't have stopped, if Jasper hadn't forgotten where they were and rolled over, sending them in a heap on the floor.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They got up from the floor, took one look at eachother and burst into laughter. They were inturupted by Jasper's phone.

"It's Emmett. This won't take long."

"I'm gonna start dinner."

"I'll be in in a sec." He kissed her forehead and andswered his phone. "Hey, Emmett, what's up?"

_"Nothing, can't a guy just call his lil bro?"_

"In your case? Hell no. Now what's up."

_"Nothing, it's just, well, Rose's birthday is the first night halloween break, and I don't have a clue what to get her. You're her brother, any idea?"_

"Um, I don't know, um. Alright, Emmett, how about jewelry?"

_"No, she's not big on it, the only one she wears is the family crest."_

"Fair point, um, take her out for a meal or something, ask Carlisle if you can take her to the island for the weekend or something."

_"Good Idea, thanks Jasper."_

"Welcome Emmett. See ya."

_"You too, and remember, wear protection."_

"I'm gonna kill you." Jasper laughed hanging up.

"What did Emmett want?"

"He didn't know what to get Rose for her birthday. Her 18th."

"Ah, and you suggested an island."

"Carlisle and Esme own an island that we use for family vaccations."

"Wow. Sounds nice."

"It is, one day I'll take you. I promise."

"You don't have to."

"No, I don't, but I want to."

"You're too nice to me."

"And you are to me. Now what should we do tonight?"

"Well, there isn't anything in, so I thought we could go out."

"Like a... Date?"

"Well, only if you want it to be a date. I mean, there's a resteraunt and a mini golf place. Just down the road."

"That sounds fun. Can't wait for our first date. I'm gonna get changed."

"I'll call ahead and shower."

"20 minutes?"

"20 minutes." She smiled and jogged up the stairs.

After a 10 minute walk they arrived at the resteruant. "What do you wanna do first?"

"Golf, I never played mini golf before, y'know."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. OK, maybe once or twice, but not a lot."

"I don't believe you."

"OK, i've played lots and I won a kids tornemant when I was seven. What about you?"

"I kinda never played. My friends said it was a baby game. But I always wanted to. You think you could help me?" She shot him a puppydog look and he smiled.

"I supose." They got to the first hole and Jasper went first. He scored a 2 and then Alice went next.

Now, Alice, knew very well how to play mini golf, and if the five ribbons in her closet were anything to go by, she was very good at it. But what Jasper didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, and besides, how else could she get him to hold her in a public place? He showed her how to hold it, pressing his body to hers in the process. Her breathing slowed and he helped her do a practice swing. Then he let her go solo. She got a hole in one. He stared open mouthed.

"Beginners luck?" She shrugged. He nodded, eager to shrug it off.

Ofcourse, Alice's 'beginner's luck' continued throughout the whole game. Although, she only beat him by 2 strokes, he knew something was wrong.

"OK, so, 'beginner's luck' my ass. Little Miss Mini Golf Florida five years running."

"Who told you?" She asked.

"The guy at the stand. And the photo's in the hallway in the house."

"Damn." She whispered. "Alright, I confess. I kick ass at mini golf. Sorry 'bout lying."

"It's K. I kinda liked it. It was fun to play. Especailly against another pro."

"Yeah, it was different from against my friends from 'round here."

After their dinner and a slow walk home the pair of them changed into some more comfortable clothes. She made the popcorn and he looked through the massive movie collection she owned. He settled on 'Dirty Dancing'. Once they got back they had changed. He was now wearing Jeans and a _tight _t-shirt and she wore shorts and t-shirt. When they reached Baby's training Alice stood and pulled him to his feet, putting the popcorn.

"What're you doing?"

"Me and my friends used to dance along. I always wanted to try it with a guy though. Please Jas?" He sighed in defeat, he just couldn't say no to this girl.

"What do I do?"

"Exactly what Patrick Swayze does. Don't worry. I know you can."

"How much do you know about me Alice?" He asked twirling her.

"Not much. How come?"

"Well, I can tell, your hips aren't moving right, just by your steps. Y'see, that boarding school, it was a perfoming school. This dance, was my thrid grade exam." He held her hips and moved them. "Like he says, _feel_ the music." He whispered, his breath hot on her neck. His arms snaked around her waist, and he lifted her, spinning perfectly. Landing again perfect and they stopped and just held eachother, breathing heavily. Suddenly she ripped herself away from him.

"Sorry."

"Don-"

"No, Jasper, I-I-I can't control myself, things will end badly, they always do."

"Alice, they won't. I promise." He stepped towards her, taking her hand in his and cupping her face with his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Jasper-" She began to pull away but he stopped her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me with all the love in your heart?"

"With all my love. I love you Jasper." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Previously-_

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you trust me with all the love in your heart?"_

_"With all my love. I love you Jasper." Her voice was no more than a whisper._

_"I love you too." _

He kissed her. Softly at first, then passionatly, full of need, hunger, desire, love and lust. Suddenly, without warning he scooped her up bridal style, carring her upstairs, to her room, their lips never parting. Suddenly the need for air became too much as he lay her on the bed. He crawled the legth of her body, kissing the now exposed skin of her stomach. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to an unknown destination. He moved back to her lips, her slender fingers knotting in his hair, then moving down to remove his shirt. She ran her hands across his abs moaning into his mouth as he ran his hand up her legs. He moved to tug on her shorts, pulling them down, so she was just in her underwear. Alice rolled, flipping them over so she was on top. She could now feel his errect member through his jeans. Slowly, she undid his jeans and eased them over his legs, leaving him clad in just his boxers. He re-flipped them, kissing her again. Unclasping her bra he revealed her breasts. He blew cold air on them, making her nipples errect and her to moan. Next he removed her pants.

He started with one finger, teasing her and just stroking her entrance, which was already wet. She groaned as he circled it with his index finger and kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Jasper, please, stop teasing, please." She breathed. Then he moved one finger into her making her gasp. He began to move his finger in and out of her, adding a second and a third. Moving them in and out in a steady pace and her breathing became heavy and deeper. Suddenly he stopped and she groaned in protest but soon he was kissing her again. His boxers becoming tighter by the second. Shifting she removed his boxers and took him in her hand stroking him, he moaned, his lips tickling against her neck. He kissed her stomach, moving higher leaving a wet trail of sloppy kisses between her breasts, and he cupped them with his hands, nibbling on her ear. He moved and began kissing her as she reached in the draw by her bed.

"Wait," she stopped him.

"What?" He breathed, startled by her.

"Here." She gave him a condom.

"How long have you had these?" He was confused. Had she planned this?

"My dad was a doctor." She reminded him kissing him again. Once it was on, she re-flipped them again so she was on top. They starred at eachother for a long minute, she looked into his eyes, finding love only. Love for her. She posstioned him at her entrance, she waited a second, then lowered herself onto him. Her eyes stinging slightly and she nearly squeaked. It hurt. She hadn't expected him to be this big, and it hurt a lot. Jasper realised with that small squeak, he had taken her virginity. And she was in pain. He began to withdraw. "No, Jasper, please I want this, I need this. Please."

"But I'm hurting you." He argued.

"It was only for a second. Please."

"OK, but if it gets too much, tell me and I'll stop."

"OK, just gimme a minute." She began to rock, getting used to the feeling of him inside her. She got a gentle rhythm going, and he met her with small gentle thrusts so he didn't hurt her. Alice decided that once she had gotten used to it, it was OK, then her desire took over. "Faster." She whispered quickening the pace slightly. Soon they were increasing in speed rapidly and his thrusts were becoming harder. Suddenly her orgasm shot through her and she stopped. Catching her breath, she lifted herself off of him and collasped next to him on the bed. He moved to hold her. She shifted and winced, between her legs felt like they were on fire and wet. She looked down, 'shit' she thought. She was bleeding. She knew this was normal but she didn't want it on her bedsheets. Blood was hard to get out. Luckily there was none yet on the bed.

She kissed his shoulder and stood. "I'm gonna hit the showers. Feel like joining me?" She whispered.

"No thanks baby. I'm gonna shower alone. Love you." He said getting up and leaving the room with his clothes after giving her another lingering kiss.

Painfully she made her way to her shower. The hot water seemed to make the throbbing worse. She tried cold, it was better and the bleeding soon stopped. Returning to her room she put on pyjamas and changed the sheets on her bed.

That night he held her tight to his chest, tomorrow was going to be hard on her and really she just needed his support through-out the whole day. They needed their rest. He kissed her head and whispered goodnight.

"I love you Alice Mckinley."

"I love you Jasper Hale."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They woke the following morning for the memorial. They barely spoke a word to eachother the whole morning. When they arrived with the flowers and photo's of her parents she slipped her hand into his for support. As the priest said a prayer for the diceased tears began to fall and Jasper wrapped Alice in a tight embrace as she cried. Hundreds had been killed, families, parents, children even newborns. Everybody would be missed. Alice noticed that some of her old school friends had stopped by. This made her smile. They said a quick hello and went back to the house. Alice had refused to eat breakfast this morning. And now she refused lunch. Jasper was worried but knew she would eat when she got hungry enough. They were going home tomorrow. Hopefully returning to Forks would help her. By early evening she still hadn't eaten. He ordered pizza, her favorite toppings and stuffed crust.

She eyed it, wanting it so badly. "Alice, eat. You can't starve yourself."

"I can if I want to."

"I won't let you, now come on, eat," he took a bite, "mm, yummy. You know you want to." She gritted her teeth, it was so tempting. 'oh fuck it' she picked up a slice and ate it in seconds. She moaned, it taste so good. Maybe hunger strike was a bad idea. I mean, her parents were gone, they weren't coming back. She just had to accept that.

That night, Alice didn't sleep well. When she shut her eyes she could only see the explosion happening, again and again. The screams, the cries, everything. Nothing Jasper tried could calm her. By 10am, she had only had four hours at the most.

As he gunned down the highway at 80 Alice fell asleep. Stealing a glance at her he smiled pressing a button on the dashboard to make the sunshields on her window go up. When they arrived at the house, Carlisle and Esme were on the porch on the swing chair. They heard the car coming down the driveway and waited for them to pull up. Jasper smiled when he saw them and put a finger to his lips when he got out of the car. He picked Alice up and carried to her room, kissed her forehead and went to get the bags out of the car.

Later on when Alice woke up it took her a second to remember where she was. She changed into shorts and t-shirt and put Jasper's hoodie on before venturing downstairs. Most of the others were watching the game but Jasper was nowhere in sight. Throwing on some sneakers she went outside, finding him sitting on the swing they had made. He didn't hear her coming until her ams wrapped around him.

"Hey sleepy." He greeted softly.

"Hi." There was a daunting silence, until Alice spoke up. "Thank you. For making me eat yesterday. I've tried starving myself when I was depressed before, only I ended up in hospital, I promised my parents I wouldn't do it again."

"It's OK, I couldn't just do that to you. I couldn't let you."

"Thank you, so much. I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Alice." He stood and held her tightly. The next day they had practice for the baseball game, and he didn't know if she ought to play. She had been through a lot over the last month. "Did you want to do anything tonight?"

"I don't know, I mean it's meant to rain isn't it? There's a thunderstorm cast."

"Well, maybe we could go for a walk, now?"

"That would be nice Jasper, I'll let Carlisle and Esme know."

"OK." He replied softly.

Once they were in the woods they walked hand in hand for a while, barely speaking a word, perfectly content with the silence. Just getting to the edge of the forrest from the garden had been a distance. The garden wasn't technically a garden, but a field. Jasper said it worked for when they threw parties and things. On their return the second they reached the edge of the field it began to pour and the thunder sounded. They ducked under a tree to catch their breath, they had been running through the forrest. They had quite a distance between the tree and the house. Seeing as they were going to get soaked either way, they chose to walk the distance. When they came to puddles, they couldn't contain themelves other than to jump in them. But when the thunder sounded again and lightening showed itself they ran to the house. Rose was waiting with some towels for them. They thanked her and went upstairs.

"Take a warm shower so you don't catch anything, I'll use the one next to Emmett's room. Warm up and I'll see you later." He kissed her quickly and disapeared behind his bedroom door and she went to the bathroom and started the hot water.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That night Jasper sat with his arm around Alice as they watched a marathon of her favourite musicals. They had already seen 'We Will Rock You' and 'RENT' they were now up to the last twenty minutes of 'Spring Awkening'. The thunder continued outside. It was nearly ten. They had promised Esme they would get some sleep after this musical. After it finished he made to move but she stopped him.

"Please. Please stay." She whispered.

"Alice, I-I don't know."

"Please. I never liked thunder storms as a kid, I always, even as a teenager curled up with my parents on the couch. Please, stay with me?" Sighing he agreed. He really did want to stay with her, but if Esme caght them like she did last time she would know something was wrong and they would have the same talk and assignment the others got. It was something Carlise and Esme did when two of their children got together, they trusted them to be mature and careful but prepared them for when things go wrong. They gave them the standard 'Sex Talk' and then made them spend a weekend in the families getaway cottage in the woods, with one of those fake baby dolls. To see how they could mangae being parents, if they were to make a mistake and faced up to it. Carisle and Esme just wanted them to be ready for any possibility. Jasper knew they would have to face it sooner or later, but he chose later. He remembered when Rose had done it with Emmett. They had passed with flying colours and she was really excited about becoming a mother for real. After expressing her feelings Carlise and Esme practically dragged her to the hospital for an implant. He smiled remembering Rose in the days after.

After Bella and Edward had had it they were glad to be rid of the thing and begged for Bella to get an implant. It wasn't their fault they did so badly, upon closer inspection the doll had malfunctioned and had not stopped crying. No matter how hard they tried. It reduced Bella to tears on many occaisions and Edward had almost 'killed' it to get it to stop. He remembered they slept for 48 hours straight after they got home.

The next morning they had been lucky enough not to get caught. After breakfast all the kids had left for baseball practice. Bella didn't play, she just watched the others. She loved watching it, but hated playing it, which is why she managed somehow to get out of gym every week.

After practice the coach reminded them that their first game was on Saturday and they should be there no later than 4pm.

The week passed uneventfully until Saturday morning. On Saturday Esme went to wake up her teenagers and found Alice snuggled up to Jasper. She woke them and said they would talk after breakfast. Carlisle had gone to work early so he could leave in time for the game. She sent the others out on shoppin for the party. After the first game of the school year they held a big party.

"Not you two. Sit." She instructed firmly. They sat as far apart as the couch would allow, neither could look at each other of Esme.

"Mom please let me-"

"No Jasper, I trusted you when you explained a the first time I caught you but now I find you again. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't I'm sorry."

"Esme, it's my fault, I asked him to stay. It's been wierd to adjust. I mean the first time, he wasn't lying, I just had a nightmare. I'm sorry but I just needed someone. And yes, it grew into this but I really like Jasper. Love him even. Please forgive us Esme."

Esme studied the two teenagers infront of her. She was torn between what to do. She knew that next weekend they would have to do the relevent assignment. She also knew they should be in trouble for lying to her and Carlisle, Jasper knew the rules and had not followed them.

"I can forgive you for not wanting us to know. But Jasper you know the rules about relationships and our honesty policy. You will be able to attend the party tonight, but no more for a month. You too Alice, and after the assignment you are getting an implant like the other two girls. OK, go on. Jasper, go get the decorations out, Alice help me start baking."

"Yes Esme."

"Yes Mom."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Carlisle, Esme and Bella were in nail biting suspense. The home team needed one more out to win. Alice was pitching, and she was really nervous. The team was counting on her. She ran the situation through her head.

'Bottom of the nineth, two outs, two strikes, last out needed,' she could do this, for the whole game she had been pitching normally, like other pitchers. The coach called her over for a pep-talk.

"Kiddo, I've coached some damn good pitchers, but you're the best, that ballerina leg thing, this is when I want you to use it, you'll take'em by surprise and take the win. Go for it!" He yelled as she jogged back onto the field.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, clearing her mind. The world around her didn't exist. She pitched. Suddenly the silence was taken over by cheers erupting from the crowds who mere moments ago were biting their nails. Tears rolled down her cheek as Jasper sprinted from centre field to spin her around in her daze and kiss her. The next thing she knew they were back at the house in the garden at the party rocking to 80's music. The school band had brought their instruments and were blaring out rock music.

Once the guests had gone home it was around 1am and they decided to leave clean-up until the morning. Alice snuggled up to Jasper and whispered: "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's OK, I don't mind, I'm just dreading the assignment."

"Ya, I meant to ask you, what is the 'assignment' anyway?"

"Um, well y'know how in school ya get those dolls to look after? Basically it's that, but we use the cottage a little way into the woods. On our own, for a weekend. This next weekend coming probably for us."

"Oh, OK. I hope we do well."

"So do I."

"What happened to the others when they did it?"

"Rose and Emmett liked it too much for Carlisle and Esme's liking and Rose got the implant. Bella and Edward begged for the implant because their doll malfunctioned and they couldn't shut the thing up. I was very funny." He smiled remembering the cries down the phone. It had been hilarious. He'd picked it up as Carlisle was at work, the others were at a party, Esme was in the shower and he was stuck home sick. He held the phone at arms length but still heared the cries from a distressed Bella. He went to fetch Esme who hadn't been too pleased he was up and about in with the flu, but got over it as she tried to calm her youngest child down. There was a long silence which he broke. "Al."

"Mm?"

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Jazz. We should get some sleep."

"Ya, night Alice."

"Night Jasper." She whispered sleepily.

The following Monday was Alice's first day at Forks highschool. She had spent two hours in her bra and Jeans starring at different shirts she owned. Jasper had stood with his arms wrapped around telling her what she wore didn't matter as she looked perfect no matter what she wore. She had missed breakfast so he picked up her favourite coffee from Starbucks on the way along with a bagle.

"You didn't have to do that." She said as they drank their coffee's. When they got to school they discovered they had five classes together, math, English (literature and language), Science (triple) and American History. Other than that Alice had Drama and an extra curicular design class.

He walked her to Drama and kissed her goodbye before leaving to his socail studies. Alice was nervous, she'd had Jasper there in homeroom but here she was alone. As soon as the teacher saw a new face she made Alice feel welcome. She introduced herself as Alice McKinley. Alice had talked it over with Carlisle and Esme who had agreed she could keep her name. The teacher Leslie James had to be one of the most wonderfully mental women Alice had ever met. She was just amazing to talk to and funny but could be so scary if need be.

For the first lesson of the new year they were getting to know each other as Leslie had only arrived at the end of last year and only taught one lesson. So they were doing team building games and just having some fun. What none of the students realised was that the games were apart of the coursework on 'imprisonment'. They played something called 'leaving the house.' They had three tries to prevent somebody from leaving, without physically touching them. Alcie was really enjoying herself, and nobody wanted to leave when the bell rang.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jasper met her outside class and they walked to their english literature class. They were studying 'Blood Brothers'. A musical set in Liverpool in the 1980's. Alice had begun studying it at her old school but never really did any work as they started before summer vacation. The teacher had designed a new seating plan over the holidays, not counting on a new arrival, which had put him in a slightly bad mood. Although in his hurry he had seated her next to Jasper, which worked out for the both of them.

They were reading the play, well, not exactly reading. Mr James was a teacher that liked to think big. That's why, instead of just reading it, they would be given the books taken to the auditorium and act it out. He gave a few parts out, stopping when he came to Alice.

"You can be... Mrs Johnstone." Jasper was the Narrator.

English was a double lesson, so they stayed in over break, had it at the interval and carried on all the way through. He played the soundtrack at appropriate times and the students had to sing along. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad' thought Alice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

On Friday when they returned from school Carlisle and Esme told them to get in the car. They fixed sensors to their wrists and dropped them off at the cottage. They had until 5pm before the doll turned on, so they were left to unpack. The baby lay in a crib in the bedroom. It was a girl, that was obvious and the eyes were closed. Over on the desk was a monitor. They looked at it and filled in the details.

Father's name: Jasper Hale

Mother's name: Alice McKinley

Baby's name: Brogan Jessie Hale-Mckinley

Date of birth (today's date): 10/09/2009

The certificate printed and they put it on one side, finally they watched the information video and looked at the supplies.

As Alice was making dinner Brogan began to cry. She was making pasta and couldn't leave the stove, Jasper was reading a magazine about cars. He looked up put it down and went to tend to the doll. Being careful to support the head he fed it until he heard the jingle from the speaker. It almost imeadiatly started crying again.

"She needs burped." Alice reminded him.

"Thanks." This wouldn't be that bad. This was easy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night Jasper was made to re-think his judgement. Brogan cried every two hours for feeds, and what seemed every hour for a diaper change. They were in a new routine by the time morning came. Today was Saturday and they had until 5pm Sunday with Brogan. Alice napped on the couch while Jasper made a simple breakfast, only waking to change Brogan who went back to sleep. Then it was his turn to nap while she made lunch. Taking it in turns to nap made it easier and they were both more alert. They both stayed awake after lunch so they were able to sleep, at the same time at the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

On Sunday Carlisle and Esme came by to pick them up at five. They looked on the computer at the results. 100% and only 11 minutes of 'cry-time'.

They had done very well, almost as good as Rose and Emmett. That night they got a good night's sleep and did any left over homework. The next day they had school, and three more weeks of being grounded. On the plus side, they were able to sleep in each others, arms, without getting in trouble.

_AN: Hi readers, thanks for reading so far, please leave a review, and also a note to the person who sent me the following review, ps. you know who you are._

_Review: Stop writing. Two reviews after 16 chapters should tell you what rubbish you are at writing. Are you 11? Is that why is sucks so badly?_

_I would just like to say if my story sucks, why does your review have one gramma and a spelling mistake, plus writting has 2 t's. Hahaha lol Epic Fail! Oh, and I'm 16 not 11._

xxx


	18. Epilogue

_Dear readers, Thankyou for all the encouraging reveiws, it is so inspirering. I think this will be the last chapter, then i'll write a sequel, because being grounded isn't really interesting, is it? lol xxx_

Epilogue

Alice and Jasper were bored.

They were stuck in the house, grounded, while Rose and Emmett, had dragged Bella and Edward to a party. Again. Luckily this was their last weekend of being grounded. All the better, because halloween was getting closer, and the parties always got better.

One her first saturday on not being grounded, Rosalie and Bella took her shopping. They were looking for halloween costumes for the party.

"This one? Really?"

"Ally, you wear this, Jasper won't have eyes for anyone but you. He'll even ignore his friends."

She tried it on. "Wow." She whispered, more than pleased with how she looked.

"Told you, it hugs you in all the right places, and isn't too revealing. You like?"

"I love."

_Thankyou for reading, i will be posting a sequel soon. Please tell me what you think, love livi xxx_


End file.
